Rolf
Rolf is an immigrant from a curious and possibly fictional Eastern European culture labeled "The Old Country" with odd customs, and has a thick foreign accent to match. He works on his parents' small farm within the cul-de-sac, and leads a scouting group called the Urban Rangers, which includes Jimmy, Plank and Jonny. Rolf often refers to himself in third person, as well as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride. He hardly minds the Eds unless they make a fool out of him or insult his culture, after which he is not afraid to use brute force. When his superhuman strength is unleashed, it rivals Ed's; however it should be considered that he is the second strongest character in the show since he is seen lifting a tree with difficulty while Ed can lift a house single handed. Rolf's strength depends on his mood rather than his biology. Rolf confuses the rest of the kids to no end with his unusual customs and food-making. Rolf is one of the few characters who gets respect from all the kids, but his best friend is Kevin, and relates well with Jonny, being an outsider too. He is also exceptionally hairy for his age, and although he has not revealed his age, he claims the hair is premature. He has a strong liking for meat and when Rolf agreed to a bet to not eat meat for a whole day, he became extremely malnourished and had severely lost his muscle tone almost instantly, not even having enough strength to open the cafeteria door or bite through celery. Nobody, except himself knows what country Rolf is from, but as we see every single thing that's linked to him, he is most likely from Eastern Europe however this country he comes from is apparently fictional. Rolf is one of the supporting characters and a protanganist in his solo episode in Paoace 12's fanfic Poke Ed. Rolf first appears in the Poke Ed Special Peach Creek Battle Royale where he says that bonding with yor Pokemon is the most greating asset in Pokemon battles. Rolf travels to the Kanto region as well the rest of the gang to collect "the doohickey of this badge" and participate in the Indigo League. Rolf managed to get to Cinnabar Island before any of the culdesac kids and loses to Blaine in the episode The Son of a Shepard Shines! Rolf's Pokemon(All five regions) Rolf likes to catch any kind of Pokemon teach strategy moves that can slowly deplenish all the Pokemon's health. However, five of his Pokemon are weak to fighting type moves (not counting Ditto if it transformed into a Pokemon not weak to fighting type moves). Hopefully, Rolf will learn how to make up for this huge weakness that he seems unaware of. DO NOT REPLACE WHAT I(Paoace12) PUT IN THE POKEMON PICTURES. YOU ONLY IMPROVE THE BIOS AND OTHERS. Kanto Pokemon 220px-076Golem.png|Rolf's Golem Ditto.PNG|Rolf's Ditto 180px-115Kangaskhan.png|Rolf's Kangaskhan Lapras.PNG|Rolf's Lapras (Tessie) 051Dugtrio.png|Rolf's Dugtrio 170px-020Raticate.png|Rolf's Raticate Steelix.jpg|Rolf's Steelix|link=Iron Johto Pokemon 145px-241Miltank.png|Rolf's Milktank 270px-220Swinub.png|Rolf's Swinub Category:Main Characters